Kill Me while I still Believe
by nOnymOus
Summary: They like each other. However, they don't have enough sense to tell each other. Aw. How sad. darkshipping
1. Chapter 1

Yami yugi just plain yami

Yami bakura just plain bakura

_Thoughts_

_(lyrics of songs)_

Don't own anything here except the plot.

-------

"Bakura, Yugi and everyone are coming over."

Bakura looked up from the television. Annoyance was clearly seen through his eyes. So did disappointment and something else Ryou thought he imagined. Nervousness?

"Why here?" Bakura asked in monotone. He turned back to the television, not really sure on what to feel. On one hand, he was frustrated that the house would be filled with unnecessary people doing unnecessary things like unnecessary gossip or what they would like to call as 'catching up on one another's life'. On the other hand, though,_ he_ would be there. And boy did the other hand look huge compared to the first one.

"Because we've been everywhere else too much." Ryou shrugged. "We felt the need for a change in scenery." Ryou's eyes lingered on the door for awhile before looking away.

"Change of scenery my arse," Bakura snorted. "You've been no where but here since last week." He joined Ryou with staring at the door for a small while. Bakura half expected them to be there. In fact, he already had his usual 'i-don't-give-a-shit-about-the-world-or-you' look. If they do come over, he would either have to A: lock himself in his room or B: get out. Not only because of Ryou's overly annoying friends but also because of _him_. _He_ is the one person Bakura had no idea how to react to. Anymore at least. A long time ago, Bakura had come to a startling conclusion that he liked _him_. He likey liked him. Soon after, he couldn't even stand being in the same room as _him_. Obviously, no one suspected anything because that's how Bakura always acted before him anyway.

"When will they get here?" Bakura asked carefully. One wrong slip and Ryou might discover his secret. His hikari wasn't that dumb that he knew.

"Pretty soon," Ryou answered and made a grab for the remote. For once, Bakura had no intentions to get it back. Instead, he ran a hand through his long, white hair feeling very conscious.

"I'm going to my room," the tomb robber mumbled before zipping up the stairs.

Once inside, Bakura locked the door and threw his closet doors open.

"Hmm.. No… too tight.. too loose.. too light.. too big.. too ugh.. too itchy.. I should remind myself to burn this shirt.."

Random pieces of clothing were being thrown into the air. Bakura looked at shirt after shirt, trying to decide which ever hell looked best. Finally, he spotted a plain collared shirt. Bakura took off his shirt and quickly put on the new one. He faced the mirror to eye himself critically before grabbing a brush to neaten his hair.

Satisfied, Bakura was about to leave when he froze. Why was he making a big deal about what Yami would think? _Hell, the guy never gave me a third glance._ The tomb robber took off his shirt just to be replaced by the black one he previously wore. Half way through, he changed his mind and wore the blue shirt again. Just as he finished tugging the fabric on him, he took off the shirt and wore the black one again. _Ryou would get suspicious if I change_, Bakura firmly decided to end his debate. After dumping all his clothes in his closet unceremoniously, he went down again.

When he sat down on the couch, he found himself staring at the door. Bakura mentally slapped himself and smoothed his shirt. He forced himself to enjoy Ryou's dumb, corny show but couldn't. Soon Ryou began to worry.

"Bakki, are you all right? What's wrong?" Ryou asked sincerely.

"How bout the fact that they're coming?" Bakura asked sarcastically. Complete with rolling eyes.

_(I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows)_

Ryou sighed and stood up from the couch. Bakura watched in slight amusement as the dent Ryou made slowly popped back into its original shape. "You know I don't mean that," he said over his shoulder as he left the room.

DINGDONG!

"Bakura, could you get that?" Ryou called from the kitchen.

"No," he said but stood up anyway. He walked to the door and took a deep breath. "Here goes," Bakura muttered before opening the door.

"Bakura."

Bakura wanted to smile. He really did. Instead of the usual skin-tight leather Yami was bonded to, he now wore a slightly loose polo (green) and a pair of khaki pants. Bakura had once read that polo-wearing people made great ukes because it was easy to— Bakura mentally smacked himself.

The taller spirit grinned devilishly. "I knew the day would come when you'd get tired of all the stares you'd been getting." Yami gave him a hard look.

Yugi, having had enough of being left inside, tugged on Bakura's sleeve. "Can we go in?" Bakura stepped aside, letting everyone in. Well, he had to stop himself from the slamming the door in front of Anzu. Yami kept his eyes on Bakura's brown ones. Bakura felt the need to look away so he turned his head as if amused by something outside until he felt Yami look away.

_(I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm trying to search the words_

_Inside my head)_

Closing the door, Bakura glanced at Yami's back again. _Ra, he looks good_, he couldn't help think. _He really should ditch the leather more often._

"Hey idiot!" Bakura called out before he could stop himself. Yami glared at him.

"You look—" Bakura caught himself before he could say the word great. _That was close._ "—human. You actually look human. Wow," he said sarcastically.

"Don't worry; I hate you too," Yami said dryly before turning to Jou. Bakura sighed.

That was close. Too close.

_(It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to use_

_What's on my mind)_

To distract himself, Bakura let his eyes trail on Yugi and his friends. Yugi, he had to admit, was okay. Or maybe you're just reminded by someone, suggested his mind. Bakura scowled at Jou and Honda. Jou would be tolerable if he wasn't so intolerable and no one would really care if Honda dies. Finally, he turned to Anzu only to flinch and look away at once. Even the mere sight of her irritated him. Especially now when she's been standing next to Yami. Not that that's out of the blue.

"I'm going to my room," he muttered to Ryou as he passed him.

Bakura sat up and patted his stomach. It had been growling for the longest of times. If he didn't feed it, it might massacre him.

The only problem was, Ryou's friends were still there. Bakura grimaced. _Would it really be worth the risk? I might just get dragged into some cheesy thing or another. Again._ His stomach growled. There was his answer.

He made a quick and noiseless descend, avoiding Ryou's friends successfully. At the kitchen though, he wasn't so lucky.

"Hello Bakura!" Anzu greeted cheerfully. Bakura twitched and ignored her. She wouldn't notice the difference anyway. He opened the refrigerator, got what he wanted and set them on the counter. He was halfway through a peaceful snack when a fragment of Anzu's babble caught his attention.

"……and I are going out on Saturday!"

Bakura looked at his snack in disbelief. _That can't be true!_ Suddenly, he found neither the will to eat the sandwich nor the will to speak. Then he realized that he had to make some comment. "You mean to say," he said slowly. "that Yami actually had the brains to ask someone out?"

Anzu frowned at Bakura. "He isn't bad at all Bakura. You should try to get to know him."

_I want to!_ "Tch. I know well enough that he isn't worth my time nor are you worthy of mine neither." Quickly, he finished the remains of his food and left Anzu behind. Shit came into his mind.

_(If it ain't coming out_

_We're not going any where_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care)_

On his way up, he caught a glimpse of the group. Yami was turned away from him so he couldn't tell his reaction to the whole thing.

"Well Pharaoh," Bakura said mockingly. Everyone kept quiet and turned to him. Shit came into his mind again. Yami looked happy and here he was ruining the moment. He had no choice. He had to continue what he had to say. Except the words sounded wrong to his ears.

"The bitch and the bastard. Honestly, I don't know who to pity," he sneered. "I suppose congratulations are in order?" Bakura smirked and left as a sudden outburst of questions bombarded Yami. He felt both victorious and guilty. Victorious on the outside, guilty on the inside.

_(What's wrong with my tongue_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothing to say)_

Bakura shut himself in his room for the rest of the time. He watched as the Yugi-taichi left. Anzu had an arm around Yami. He turned his gaze away, angry.

"That was real mean, you know," Ryou said as soon as Bakura got down.

"Like I care," Bakura said with a shrug.

"Whatever your purpose was for bringing that up, the gang thanks you."

"Hmm. Seems as if dork-o kept you in the dark."

"You should've seen Yugi's face. He looked disappointed."

"Maybe he's in love with his dumber self."

"I doubt that," Ryou said uneasily.

"Hn. For all we know, there could be an idiot out there in love with him." _Like me._

_(If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you away_

_Be with you each night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight)_

* * *

No one sue me if you think the song seems wrong. Yes it is because the order I do is verses first then chorus for the last. I've heard that song fics are banned and that is ture, please let me know. That way, I can re-do future chapters. Thank you! x3 


	2. Chapter 2

I got reviews, yay! Thank you to those who reviewed and the people who're part of my hits list:3 Man, I've got to change the summary too. Usualy notes:

Yami yugi just plain yami

Yami bakura just plain bakura

_Thoughts_

--- change scene/time/day

Don't own anything here except the plot.

WARNING: Anzu bashing— sort of.

-------

Yami sighed in appreciation as he dipped his feet into the salty water of the beach. Normally, he wasn't the type to do this, but right now, this was the best thing he could think of to get away from it all.

He laid back and rested his hands behind his massive tri-colored hair. Crimson eyes stared at the full moon, which was giving him an equal stare, as he recalled the hell he went through last month.

Yami had hooked up with Anzu. Yami shuddered. He never intended to do that. It was just to grab someone's attention. Actually, Yami had only asked her for dinner but no! She just had to spread news that they a couple. Yami rolled his eyes. Then again, he was the one who decided to play along. For a moment, Yami thought he could replace him with her. She seemed nice. Nice being the key word. With friends, she was nice. With relationships, she was very horrible at it. She was needy; always calling up on him just to say small things like 'I miss you!' or 'What're you doing?'. The worst time he had was when Anzu announced that Yami was moving in with her— without his consent. First chance he got, he told her it was over and left her wailing and without an explanation.

"Why didn't he just notice me?" Yami asked the stars. "I've never really wanted anyone except him." The stars twinkled knowingly as if they knew something he didn't.

Yami gave a sad smile. Well, that was his answer. Destiny probably thought that they weren't meant for each other. With a sigh, Yami stood up and slipped back his shoes on. He started walking off the shoreline but instead of heading back to town, he turned the other way. Yami knew this great place where the sun rose perfectly in view. Domino labeled it as a romantic spot and remained popular amongst all couples and hopeless romantics. Think Paris minus the Eiffel Tower.

By the time he got there, the area was covered with cars already. Yami climbed up a tree and leaned against the bark. By the time he was in a comfortable position, the sun had already risen. Yami smiled as the sun's warmth wrapped around him. A cool night at the beach and a warm sunrise was enough to sheer him up. Unfortunately, reality was close by and hit him in the head hard. He still had to go back and let Yugi know.

Yami got down and was about to leave but stopped when a voice called his name. He turned around not at all expecting him yet knowing it would be him. "Bakura," Yami said in a hushed voice. The person who made him go all through that harsh month was here but Yami felt no desire to hate him. He slowly walked over to Bakura's convertible and watched Bakura give him a scrutinizing look. He suddenly felt conscious, knowing he had sand all over him.

"What're you doing here?" Bakura asked casually. Yami shrugged.

"The sun's nice here."

"How d'you get here without a car?" Bakura motioned to the empty seat beside him. Yami took Bakura's unspoken invitation and hoped in.

"Eh.. I walked," Yami said sheepishly. Bakura's eyes widened for a second. The tomb robber shook his head and muttered something along the lines of 'Typical idiot'.

"Well you're no doubt tired." Bakura shoved a styrofoam cup filled with coffee into Yami's hand. "Here. Ryou bought that for me but you look as if you need it more." Yami blinked and muttered his thanks. _This is what I've always wanted._ Yami smiled, feeling the urge to giggle. He turned to Bakura to see the thief frowning.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked. Bakura shook his head.

"Nothing. Just wondering… but never you mind."

"You can tell me."

"It's nothing. Just wondering… why you didn't take wonder-girl with you."

"Oh. I broke up with her." Yami paused. "I'm glad I did." _If I hadn't, this wouldn't have happened,_ Yami added silently. The thief rarely treated him kindly and he savored each moment like chocolate. He was coaxed out of his thoughts as he heard the engine start.

"Bakura, wha—"

"Hikari's are back. We're going," Bakura replied curtly. Yami sighed. Back to being arch nemesis.

Yami looked to his side and indeed saw their look a-likes nearing them. "I meant to ask you that. What do you think they were doing?"

"Dunno know. Don't care." Bakura eyed him critically. "Take the jacket off."

"Why!" Yami was about to protest.

"If they see you looking all messy, they'll pester you with questions and give me a headache. Take off your jacket and we can have a lovely silent ride all the way back to town." Bakura impatiently explained with a tone of 'do-i-have-to-explain-everything-to-you'. This time, Yami rolled his eyes.

"Trust you not to give a damn," he said, glaring at Bakura.

"Yami!" Yugi cried. Yami couldn't tell if his hikari was surprised, confused or guilty.

"What're you doing here?" Ryou asked, getting in with Yugi. Yami finished the coffee as Bakura pulled off the parking space before replying.

"You see…"

---

Yami opened the back door to the Game Shop. He told the two hikaris that he broke up with Anzu and, in doing so, had lost a place to live. Yugi told him that, of course he did and now he was back with Yugi and his grandfather.

"Bakura?" Yami blinked sleepy eyes several times. A dark clothing was thrust in his face. Yami removed it and identified it as his jacket. So that's where it went..

"I'd give it back tomorrow but Ryou said to give it while the night's still young," Bakura said mimicking Ryou.

"Thanks," Yami muttered.

"Well, better get going. Don't be careless," Bakura said. Yami watched Bakura get in his car and waited until the car turned around the corner. He nuzzled his jacket and tried to catch and scent that Bakura could've possibly left.

---

"Hey Yami!" Jou raised a hand to wave. Yami smiled and waved back. He watched in amusement as Yugi bounced off to join Jou, Honda and Shizuka under a large tree. He wasn't surprised that Anzu wasn't there. Yugi told him that she didn't go with them anymore.

"…not here yet," Jou told Yugi. Yami sat down on the checkered blanket and looked at his friend quizzically. "Who isn't here yet?" he asked.

"Ryou and Bakura."

"What! Bakura's coming!" Just then, a shadow loomed over Yami. A very familiar shaped shadow. _Gulp._

"Is there something wrong with having my presence around?" Bakura stared hard at Yami.

"N-no. Just… checking," Yami said hesitantly and looked away, choosing to stare at the sky instead. _Well it is true. Then again, Bakura's always hated me, _Yami thought as a group of clouds innocently floated across the sky. _What makes me think he'll change his feelings just coz he stopped taking over the world?_

Yami turned his attention back to his friends. Occasionally, he would find himself taking sneak peeks of Bakura only to turn away whenever Bakura would catch him looking. Twice Yami saw Bakura flash him a small smile. _He was smiling, right?_ Yami blushed both times.

---

"Ra that was good food!" Bakura commented, resting his head on his hands as a shield against the rough tree bark.

"Why thank you Bakura," Yugi beamed.

"Wow. Didn't think you'd start giving out compliments. I think you've been domesticated," Honda joked. Ryou smiled and patted Bakura.

"I trained him well." Bakura frowned.

"Take that back! I'm still the same as before," Bakura retorted.

"Yeah," Jou agreed. "Only different."

Yami chuckled along and eyed the tomb robber. Bakura caught Yami's gaze, holding it for a while, before looking away. Yami blinked. Was that a forming blush he just saw?

"All right! I propose we do something!" Jou cried as he got up to his feet.

"Yeah? Like what?" Honda asked though he too stood up.

"Um, how bout— hey look! There's Kaiba! Maybe we can get him to treat us to ice cream," Jou suggested. Yugi laughed.

"Sounds like a challenge. Let's try it!" Yugi dragged Ryou up and proceeded to catch up with Jou, Honda and Shizuka.

"You guys coming?" Ryou yelled at them. Bakura and Yami shook their heads.

Yami watched, with amusement, as Yugi and friends made their attempt to get Kaiba to buy them something for free. Beside him, Bakura was muttering 'I don't know these people' under his breathe as people began to look. Yami smiled and turned his attention away from them. Instead, he mulled over the man seated beside him. He was frustrated at himself and Bakura. _Can't that idiot see that I want him and that I want him now!_ He mused over stubbornly. _Why, in seven hells, did I have to trip over the slowest person in the universe?_ He rested him chin on his knees and hugged them close to him. _Then again, why can't I just talk to him about it? It's not like he'll kill me. Mutilation might take place but that's about it,_ he thought bitterly. He stared at the world with half-lidded eyes and went on seeing but ignoring until a hand touched his shoulder. He felt an automatic shiver run down his spine. That could only be one person's hand.

"What's wrong idiot?" Yami looked up at Bakura.

"Wha-?" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Don't go deaf on me _idiot_. I asked what the hell was wrong," the tomb robber snapped. His intention was to have a pleasant conversation here but now, it looked like he was about to start another war with Yami.

"I'm sorry for going 'deaf on you'. Even is I told you, I doubt you'd understand," Yami spat. _Well, there goes my opportunity. And my chance of actually getting close to him._

Bakura's eyes flashed angrily. "Sorry for caring," he said sarcastically. Silence found suitably. Bakura returned to his snapp-ish mood and Yami returned to thinking about how big of a coward he was. Then…

"lean on me."

Yami raised his head his head to meet eyes with Bakura's mahogany ones. Cold, unemotional mahogany eyes yet that's what made it beautiful. Now, he was confused.

"Why?"

"Because, you stubborn ass, if you can't tell me than let me help you in another way." The answer came stiff but sure.

Yami hesitated but rested his head on Bakura's shoulder. He stiffened when an armed wrapped around him. _Bakki's arm._ Yami's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. _Why's Bakura doing this? Does he really mean this? What if Ryou forced him into it?_ Oh of all possibilities, Yami hoped it wasn't that one.

"Bakura, wh-" Bakura shushed him softly.

"I like the silence." Yami took that as an 'i-don't-know'. He felt tired after what happened and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Next thing he knew, he was being shaken back to the real world.

"Yami," he heard Bakura's voice. It sounded to come from some far away place. "Get up."

"Hn… no," Yami mumbled snuggling even closer. Too bad he missed Bakura blush a cute one.

"It's time to go."

---

"Bye Yami, Yugi!" everyone said as Seto pulled over the Kame Gameshop. They had managed to convince Seto to not only treat them to ice cream but a ride home.

As Yami shifted his body to move out, he felt a weight removed from him. He looked back and helped Ryou adjust Bakura's position. Sometime in the middle of the trip, Bakura had fallen asleep and had used Yami as a pillow.

"Bye, Bakki," Yami muttered in his ear before getting out.

"Hn… bye," he heard the tomb robber mutter back.


	3. Chapter 3

Yami yugi, just plain yami

Yami bakura, just plain bakura

Darkness of Malik, Marik (yes, they'll be in this chapter :D)

_Thoughts/emphasized words_

--- change scene/time/day

Don't own anything here except the plot.

----------

"…and if Malik didn't swerve to the right, I bet we'd be chatting with dear old Osiris just about now!"

"Hmph. At least I can _drive_. You can't even get it started!"

"Hey, at least I didn't get us killed."

"I _didn't_ get us killed! Don't you have eyes?"

"Sure, whatever. Anyway, now we're here _and_ we're miles away from Isis thank Ra!" Marik finished, clapping at his own story-telling abilities.

Isis had a new exhibition two cities from Domino. She had originally planned to go alone but once Marik and Malik found out where she'd be going, they threatened to be taken along. It also didn't help that Rishid took the boys' side saying that a change of scenery would be great for them. And so, after a series of road trips, denials of getting lost and mad dashes from evil police officers with speeding tickets, Malik's motorcycle finally brought them back to Domino.

"It's lucky we bumped into the two of you," Ryou commented, taking a seat on one of the comfy chairs of Fuzion(1). "Otherwise, half the town might've been blown up."

"Damn right!" Marik agreed.

Bakura had made no comment whatsoever during the conversation. Let Marik think he was listening, he'll never know the difference. He did agree with Ryou though: when they had seen the two Egyptians, Marik was threatening an old lady while Malik had taken her cat as hostage. _It was pretty lucky Ryou found Malik and Marik. It changed his plans of walking around all day into spending the day with them. All I want to do was sleep but noo! Why does Ryou have to think that I lacked exercise and shove me out of bed? At least now I can rest and sleep for awhile until they bother me._

---

When the waitress came with their orders, Ryou had just allowed the two Ishtars to stay with them for as long as they can. Bakura just shrugged at Marik's threats of having to share the room with him since the house had no guestroom. The thief quietly sipped his cup of latte, not minding at Ryou's concerned glances or Malik's constant teasing that he going on a diet. So what had gotten him into that mood of quietness?

_Well, it's more of a who_, Bakura told him mind. Yes, Yami had been sipping in his mind. No matter how much he wanted to, he refused talking, hearing or seeing the lovable idiot after what he did. Bakura practically reddened when Ryou told him he had fallen asleep on the idiot pharaoh. Hugging him was embarrassing enough but using him as a pillow? It almost made him bang his head against the wall.

_Then again, it was a nice hug._ Bakura gave a tiny smile, remembering how it felt to hug Yami and consume any warmth he could give. Sometimes at night, Bakura would end up thinking of that day. Then it would get him thinking if it would be any different if he was hugging him in bed. But that would lead to thoughts of— _Stupid thoughts Bakura don't even think about it,_ Bakura scolded himself. He took another sip of coffee and couldn't help but compare Yami to the drink. Like coffee, Yami was warm. Like coffee, Yami was comforting. Like coffee, Yami refused to give him a night's rest. Bakura banged his head against the table.

"Hey, what's wrong with Bakura?" Malik asked Ryou. Sure he'd seen the thief do something even weirder than that but Bakura usually had motives behind his actions. This one was just.. unexplainable.

"I don't know. He's been acting all miserable for almost a week. He won't tell me anything either."

"If you ask me, I think he's in love," Marik piped up. At that, Bakura narrowed his eyes. "I can hear you, you know."

"I know," Marik said. "And you won't kill me because you're too busy being all sad and pathetic."

"Who're you calling pathetic?" Bakura growled, sitting up to fully glare at Marik.

"How're you so sure Bikki's in love? You've never been in that stage before," Malik asked. Bakura now glared at Malik. _The bad thing about these two is that they keep on calling me these weird nicknames._

"Well, if you don't hide your doujinshi better Malik, I might know more things than you," Marik answered casually, taking a bite of Ryou's cake.

"Shut up you two," Malik snapped at the whitenettes who found it funny and were laughing their heads off.

"So who's the lucky person?" Malik brought up when he'd heard enough jokes and mocking thrown at him. This tactic was indeed useful and brought everyone's mind to the former topic.

"Yeah Bakura, who is she?" Ryou asked

"Ryou, Bakura can't be in love with a girl," Marik said in a scolding tone. "I mean, just look at him. He spells one hundred percent gay!"

"You can't just accuse me of not being capable of liking girls," Bakura said. He'd originally wanted to say he wasn't in love but they wouldn't believe him anyway. He could just imagine Malik either staring at him, stupefied or rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off while Marik comes up with some crazy plan to get him together with Yami.

"So it is a girl!" Malik chirped. Bakura wanted to argue but decided against it. _The further away they are from the truth, the better._

"Is she nice?" Ryou asked which got everyone else asking.

"Is she good looking?"

"Why do you like her?"

"Does she know?"

"You two aren't dating without my consent are you?"

"Have you had leaf(2) yet?"

"Marik!" Bakura screeched. He got up and attempted to strangle the taller yami.

"What's she like?"

Bakura paused. _Now that is an interesting question. What is he like?_ All the times he'd ever seen Yami, all he did was duel. Or if not duel, spend time with people he calls friends. Bakura doubt that that would tell anyone what Yami was truly like. He let go of Marik and sat down, all quiet. _What is Yami like?_ He asked again, hoping to get an answer. No luck. Marik sighed.

"I think you're under a lot of stress Bakura," he said. "We should go out. I saw a flea market just a block away from here." He grabbed the thief by the arm and started dragging him out, ignoring his friend's cries of protests. "If we don't get back by the time you two are fed up waiting for us, we'll meet you at Ryou's house," Marik said to the two hikaris and gleefully pulled Bakura along.

---

"Wow, I really envy you! Japan has much more options than Egypt!" Marik remarked, picking up two shirts from one of the booths. "Which one looks better?" he asked, looking at the mirror.

"Marik, you are the only one who cares about clothes. Don't talk to me about that."

Marik scrunched up his nose. "Some help you are."

"I thought you were going to help me 'release my stress'?"

"How was I supposed to know you hated shopping?"

Bakura stopped looking through a basket of skeleton rings to stare at Marik. "You know I don't do that."

"Anyway," Marik said, turning back to the mirror. "I don't know why you find it so hard to tell us who it is." Bakura shrugged and went back to the basket. "You'll be laughing at me. All of you."

"That's stupid reasoning," Marik remarked, picking the pink shirt. "Especially since Ryou's your hikari," he added before heading to the saleslady.

Bakura chose not to reply and gave up on the rings. It wasn't like he was really interested. He couldn't help but wonder why people like Marik enjoyed flea markets.

After a short while, Bakura had grown quite irritated waiting for Marik to finish. In fact, he was about to go inside and yell at him when something caught his eyes. On the other lane, he could see some spiky hair poking through the crowd. Very familiar hair. _That can't be Yugi. Ryou said it was his turn to run the shop. Then that means.._ He couldn't help but think that this was supposed to happen. After all, there were no such things as coincidences right? Right?

Maybe someone's trying to tell you to talk to him already, suggested Bakura's mind. After all, you've been avoiding him for almost a month. It would be a shame to miss this opportunity.

However, before Bakura could make up his mind, Marik came back. Well, it looked like someone had decided for him.

"Sorry it took me so long Bakki. Long line." Bakura nodded absently, still watching Yami.

"We might as well go. I think Malik would be trying to convince Ryou to leave us by now." Again Bakura just nodded, not really listening. When he cast his eyes off Yami, Marik was already ahead of him, shouting for Bakura to hurry up.

---

"Marik, you're here too? I thought you were in Egypt."

"Pharaoh, you know I'll never stop coming back here to kick your ass."

Once again, Marik had managed to drag him to the flea market. And yes, Bakura had seen Yami again. The only difference was that Yami saw them back. The whitenette couldn't help but feel that someone was testing him.

"…and Bakura and I were just about to leave." Bakura blinked.

"We do?" Marik nodded.

"They expect us to be there by lunch."

"They?" Yami asked.

"Our hikaris of course," Marik said. Bakura noted that Yami sighed in relief in hearing that. _What could that mean?_

"But Marik, wouldn't you want to catch up on old times with Yami? You two haven't seen each other in a long time." Bakura suggested lamely, trying to make up an excuse so he could stay with Yami longer. Before, he would smack himself for doing something like that but now..

"Bakura, you of all people know why I would rather eat shit and die than to talk to Pharaoh."

"Marik, you know that the feeling is somewhat mutual but I don't mind," Yami said.

"Pharaoh, not you too! I don't see why you two would want me to talk sit down with the very person I hate unless.." Marik trailed off, thinking what unless could be. His eyes grew wide after a while and he pulled Yami close and whispered something in his ear. Bakura raised and eyebrow, wondering what it could've been to make Yami blush.

"Fine. I'll play along with the two of you. We'll spend time with Yami. But it better not be for long." Marik walked ahead, going straight to another booth.

"I doubt he really wants to do this," Bakura told Yami apologetically. "I don't know why I even suggested that."

"It's okay," Yami said, giving Bakura a small smile. "If he won't talk to me, I'll just talk to you. You'll talk to me right?" Bakura shrugged. They followed Marik in silence. Bakura, not liking the silence, tried to break it.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"I come here every chance I get."

"I never thought you'd be the type of person who liked these places." At this Yami grinned.

"That's because I don't tell people. If they found out I use this as stress relief, I'd lose my reputation." Bakura paused. Yami just told him a secret. That was new.

"I wonder how you can trust someone like me. I mean, by tomorrow, every one of your friends might find out." Yami gave Bakura another one of those smiles that he was beginning to love seeing on Yami's face.

"I don't know. I just—"

"Hurry up and get here. I thought we were doing some weird bonding time?" Marik poked his head through one of the booths and yelled.

---

"So, how was lunch Baki?"

Bakura glared at Marik. "You left me all alone to pay the bill!"

"Aw, such a gentleman! Why didn't you leave Yami to pay for it?" Marik asked, grinning from ear to ear. He had left the two other yamis alone at around lunch, saying that the two of them should talk more and that he'd go and tell Ryou where Bakura was.

"He bought me these," Bakura grumbled shoving plastic bags on the floor. "I had to pay him back somehow."

"You could've said no," Marik pointed out.

"That would be rude."

"You know what I think? I you loved the attention."

Bakura tried not to blush. All right, so it was fun spending time with Yami. And yes, maybe he loved the fact that the idiot paid a hell lot of attention to him. "Of course I don't Marik. That's disgusting."

"You know what else I think?" Marik continued, ignoring Bakura's comment. "I think that Yami does not in any way look like a girl."

Bakura glared at Marik as he cackled and dived for the remote.

-----

Holy crap. The ending was horrible. I'm so sorry for taking a long time to post this up. I knew what I wanted to happen but I couldn't seem to put it in word. I tried to make this longer and even if I think this chapter is crap, I hope you enjoyed this.

(1) I don't know if you people have this but Fuzion is a restaurant which makes excellent smoothies and cook non-fat food(something like that).

(2) Leaf is a term I made up. It means sex. xD I know, weird but I had to think up of a word to replace it or else every time I say it over the phone my brother and mother would get all suspicious. Funny, I still use the word even if they know my love for yaoi.. .

I just read my second chapter again. What is it with me and people falling asleep? BTW, thanks toMrpointyhorns for pointing out my mistakes. You're right. I'll edit them ASAP and will try to be more careful next time n.n


End file.
